


Green Eyed Gabriella

by thefallingdead



Series: Ricky + Nini OneShots [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Excluded, F/M, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Nini Salazar-Roberts needs a hug, Nini needs a hug, Respect to All Ships, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Third Wheel, hsmtmts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingdead/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: It’s a good thing Gina is fitting in oh-so-well into the friend group. It’s a good thing her and Ricky get along like a house on fire. Totally.Anon request; In which Nini starts to feel replaced by Gina. Feelings of jealousy and literal spotlights come to light in the run up to the show.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: Ricky + Nini OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669156
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	Green Eyed Gabriella

“Coming through!” 

Carlos’ sequinned jacket was seen before he was as the teen whizzed about Ashlyn’s couches. Nini shook her head fondly before continuing to fill the snack bowls. 

“I narrowly avoided decapitation by food tray over there!” Kourtney waltzed over to the fridge, raising an eyebrow. Despite the stress of Thanksgiving prep, Kourt still managed to rock her floury apron and messy Afro. 

Ashlyn hurried over to the girls aid as she stacked the fizzy drinks in her arms. “I’ll bet! Sound like a really crap remake of Final Destination- Here lemme help, my dungaree has pockets!” She laughed heartily. 

As the pair set off, wondering and conversing about what movie to watch tonight, Nini busied herself with cleaning the pots- and stealing a few glances to check her reflection in the metal. 

“If anyone needs the snacks they’re right here! Wow Nini!” Seb exclaimed, pointing at her with his usual grin. The brunette laughed softly and gave him a whack with the tea towel. 

“What? This old thing?” She shrugged his compliment off awkwardly knowing full well the tags for this dress, just purchased today, were probably still on the dress. Explains the persistant itch. 

Carlos scurried past them to the cutlery drawer, head stuck in his phone, taking a second to peck Seb’s now scarlet cheek. 

“Thank God! Nobody RSVP’d me.” He sighed out sarcastically and they choked back their snickers. “Next time I’ll just said Respondez. These people don’t deserve my time spent on colour schemes or my S’il Vous Ple’s” 

“Everyone will be here Carlos! Chill. I messaged Big Red.” Ashlyn muttered the last part and fiddled with the Netflix remote. 

“Girl-“ Kourtney paused from fixing the fairy lights to send a knowing look in her direction. “Since when do you and Big Red text?” 

“Technically it was on Snapchat so texting isn’t really the proper word-“

“Ashlyn.”

Before Ashlyn could divert the conversation further the clear chime of her doorbell sounded. Saved by the bell. Her fluffy socks against the dark wood flooring made it easier for her to answer the door/make her getaway. 

“That’s probably EJ- I’ll get it!” 

“Wait, EJ’s coming? I thought he was busy live-streaming his lies?” Nini scrunched her eyebrows together in both confusion and worry. 

“Lie-streaming was rescheduled for Sunday morning at 2. I have his Twitter notifications on.” Carlos said matter of factly as he took the snack bowls from Nini’s outstretched hands. 

Kourtney smiled sympathetically at her best friend, giving her a squeeze. 

“I know things went haywire with you two but he’s her cousins Neens”

“No I get it! Don’t worry about it. Maybe this will be fun?” Nini wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince. “I mean I heard Carlos bought his own board game. That’s sure to keep the peace- Oi!” 

“Or start our very own Cluedo Murder Mystery!” Seb stole a Rice Krispie bun as he sauntered past. 

“This’ll be fun!” Nini smiled uncertainly. 

...

This is hell. 

The music blared from the speakers- which really should be renamed as yellers, Big Red’s portable disco ball shone about highlighting the smiles on everyone’s faces- well nearly everyone. 

“You looked so stupid!” Gina fell against Ricky in laughter as he sat back down on the couch after his challenge with EJ. Ricky mimicked her, getting all up in her face before the pair collapsed against each other in giggles. 

“Does anyone want a refill?” Nini Usain Bolted from her seat beside them on the couch without waiting for an answer. She couldn’t stand watching the pair be so close any longer. 

As she basked in the escape from the stuffy living room she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering back to him. Him with the curly hair and the fuck- the tight fitting black jumper that stretched across his frame paired with Adidas bottoms. Nini probably looked rather odd as she let the straw stab her cheek. Bamboo straw, courtesy of Ashlyn. 

Ricky looked illegally good tonight. His eyes were bright and his jawline was pronounced with every boyish smile he sent peoples ways. And the way he leaned his elbows on his knees when listening to people intently, when listening to Gina intently was- 

“Take a photo with my Polaroid, it’ll last longer!” Ashlyn winked as she patted Nini’s shoulder. Nini spluttered slightly before composing herself. She pursed her lips before following the curly haired girl, who had just popped on some red tinted chapstick, back inside. 

...

Nini’s manicured finger tapped against her phones screen. ‘This WiFi, I swear’. She was double checking. Her horoscope has distinctly hinted at a week of love. And terrible misfortune but we’ll get back to that one in a jiffy. 

“You guys sound ah-mazing together!” Ashlyn clutched her hands to her chest as Ricky and Gina finished their rendition of ‘Start of Something New’. More like Start of Something Poo. Okay no, that was childish. 

Nini noticed how the pair couldn’t take their eyes off one another during the song hence why she sunk back into the couch and became one with it. 

‘If my week was meant to be a Rom-Com then kill the director’ She scowled to herself. 

Her heart panged painfully in her chest as the pair sat down becoming engrossed with one another once again. 

“Nini! Your turn! You lovebirds better hush so I can hear Nini. And win.” Seb chastised them good naturedly. 

Nini side eye the now whispering couple- pair before reading out the card. 

“Sing ‘I want it All’ from High School Musical 3-“ She coughed as her voice grew shaky “-in the tune of ‘Fabulous’ from High School Musical 2”

Ricky shot Nini a small smile as she leant back, accidentally brushing against him. A sheer rush of warmth spread from her thigh and arm where it knocked against his yet he carried on conversing unaffected. Nini didn’t bother to join in on the camaraderie and discussion of this round that followed. 

Kourtney leant over Nini’s head to give Gina a high five. Betrayal at its finest. Nini shook herself out of her reverie and tucked her hair behind her ear before trying to join back in. 

She felt like she was drowning in the unperturbedness and happiness of the others. And she didn’t have any funds to import lifeguards from Spain to save her. She spent her pocket money on this stupid dress that Ricky didn’t even notice. 

“We make a good team, Gi!”

What the fuck, Richard?

...

The old performing arts theatre was replaced by a Starbucks. Relatable. 

Nini was done with a capital D with feeling this way. She inhaled sharply and tapped Ricky’s knee before she could talk herself out of it. 

“Hold on Gi, what’s up Nina?”

Nini could feel her smile falter as he spoke to her and her words went away. She braved the stab of pain as she noticed his distracted eyes, not focusing on her like he used to. 

“You havin’ fun?” 

“Hell yeah! Best night of my life, it’s a night to remember” He winked and her heart skipped a beat. That’s dangerous. She already has a heart murmur. 

The lump in Nini’s throat grew as the lull in conversation hit before he turned his whole body around to Gina again, his arm resting around the back of her seat. Not touching her. But probably wanting to. 

Hurt seemed to trickle up her wrists as she sipped on her drink in an effort to look busy. Kourt had since moved to sit on Gina’s armrest, smoothly inserting herself in her and Ricky’s conversation with a joke. 

Everything is just fantastic. 

...

“I double dipped that!” EJ spluttered out, holding out his arm to stop Nini. She shot him a look and popped the dipped chip in her mouth. 

“You looked really good on stage today..” Ricky’s shy voice could be heard despite the chatter. 

“Don’t I look good everyday?” Gina teased, flicking her hair back. 

“Well yeah but-“ Ricky fumbled over his words growing flushed. He was just happy to see Gina enjoy performing, he didn’t mean for her to take it that way. Gina laughed at her friends obvious discomfort. 

Tears pricked Nini’s eyes and she blinked fast to shoo them away. 

“What’s so funny guys?” 

“You wouldn’t understand!” Gina said, not wanting to embarrass Ricky. 

Nini nodded delicately with a tight smile. Nini indelicately choked and coughed on her chip and the attention was diverted towards her. 

Her eyes fluttered as she felt Ricky’s large hand rest on the small of her back. “You okay girl?” Kourtney questioned with a laugh. 

“Spicy!” Nini coughed out and shivered slightly as Ricky sort of stroked her back. She dared a glance at him as he handed her his drink. Her cough died in her throat as their eyes met. A part of her died too, probably. 

“I’m fine! Such an idiot.” She forced a laugh and shook her head. Nini waved off peoples looks in her direction. Ricky continued to rest his hand on her back and the skimpy dress material provided no barrier to the heat of his hand. 

The lump expanded to the size of Pluto in her throat as Nini realised this was the first time he touched her except on stage. The urge to shrug him off was as strong as the urge to sink further into his touch. She felt victorious in the sense that his attention was on her now though. Take that _Gianna_. 

Feeling: Confused

...

“Where is it?” 

Where is what? Her confidence? Her security? Ricky’s love for her? No. Her mascara. Although she was looking for the others things too. 

Nini had ducked off upstairs to Ashlyn’s bedroom Ensuite, riffling through the cupboard for mascara. The spicy dip from the depths of hell (and the nights events) has caused her eyes to tear up and her mascara (waterproof, my ass) to smudge. 

Cotton balls. Cotton buds. Ah! More Cotton buds. 

Nini knew it wasn’t actually in the medicine cupboard. She just wanted to waste time so she didn’t have to face them again. 

Her hands gripped the sink as she stared at her herself in the bathroom mirror. Her dark brown hair had journeyed from its plaits from her nervous fiddling earlier. “Fabulous.” Nini deadpanned and sighed. 

She crept from the bathroom after fixing herself to the best of her abilities (making careful not to stand in any sink splashes on the floor with her fluffy socks) and walked downstairs with her hand gripping the banister for dear life. She didn’t want to return. 

Nini’s breath caught in her throat as she noticed Gina had taken her seat. I mean why wouldn’t she have? They were all squashed on that couch. Nini left so she took the chance to be with Ricky, like be beside him. 

There was no denying Gina looked crazy beautiful tonight; her dress fit her in all the right place and accentuated her curves and shit. Curves and Nini don’t even go together in a sentence. 

Nini sniffled as Ricky wrapped an arm around Gina for a side hug. 

She really didn’t want to return. 

The uncarpeted stairs were cold against Nini’s bare legs as she slid down to sit on the steps. 

She leant her head against a rung of the stairs and watched on. With all the laughs and jokes taking up everyone’s attention it’s not like they’d notice she was gone. At least that’s what she told herself to comfort herself when nobody did notice she was gone. 

Theatre had always been her home from home and the theatre kids her family. Suddenly Nini had begun to feel like a stranger amongst all these familiar faces. 

She watched them group together for a group picture. And another as Carlos was adamant his eyes were closed and Seb just wanted to pose differently. She purposely avoided looking towards Ricky and Gina. 

She whipped out her phone once more, shooting off a text to her Ina. 

**Mum, can you collect me early? I feel sick x**

**Ok.**

Lovely. 

...

“Nini you have to focus! You have a right and a left foot. Not two left feet. Start from the beginning!” 

A groan reverberated around the stage from Miss Jenn’s words and Nini shuffled in her place, flushed. 

“It’s tricky remembering all the steps” Ricky whispered in her ear beside her. She shot him a quick smile that widened as he grabbed her hand and got ready for their routine. 

“On that stage, guys and dolls, you have to be spotlights! Not nightlights.” The teacher enthused. 

Ricky took tighter hold of Nini’s hand and she tried not to overthink things as his thumb caressed the back of it. The slight brunette dared a look in his direction though. 

“Spotlights turn my pores into blackholes.” Carlos all but pouted checking his cheeks in the reflection of a random drumkit cymbal. 

... 

This time no ladders went over their heads as they performed, it was just them center stage. Nini secretly wiped her hand against the material of her sweatpants before interlocking it with Ricky’s again after he twirled her (sloppily). 

She very nearly missed her cue again as they made eye contact and he sung to her. His raspy voice through the microphone made her knees weak and wobbly. Or maybe that was the haphazardly built stand by Seb. 

Ricky grasped her waist and pulled her flush against him as they neared the more emotionally charged verse. And suddenly it felt like it was just them. No Gina on top of the piano, no Carlos on top of Seb, just Ricky and Nini. Like old times. 

Ricky’s eyes locked with hers as he guided her from the stand and returned his hands to her hips. Nini, the only one using the handheld microphone, most definitely used her other hand to rest against his chest. 

She missed this. 

She missed him. 

Ms Jenn’s stage directions fell on deaf ears, let’s not lie. As the recorded backup music drew to a close Ricky and Nini stayed close. Her voice grew shaky towards the final note under the intensity of his state. 

He looked at her like he wanted to draw her and, trust me, he’s no Picasso. 

He looked at her like he really loved her. When the pair were underneath the (extremely unflattering) stage lights her heart was no longer broken for a hot minute. 

Nini’s eyes stung with building tears. Their bodies were so close that she could smell the scent of that damn cologne she loved so much. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. Minty fresh!

His eyebrows furrowed as she ripped herself away from him and crossed her arms protectively. 

“You’re a really good actor, Ricky” Nini said softly before treading down the creaky steps into the audience as the lunch bell rang. 

...

Green peas, green beans and not supposed to be green but is slightly green meat stayed untouched on her tray as Nini leant her head down on her crossed forearms. 

The group shared memories and inside jokes from last week’s sleepover (will they ever shut up about that?) and she couldn’t relate. 

Fun times. Fun times. 

“What did those peas ever do to you?” Ricky joked from beside her making her lift her head. 

“Huh? Oh I don’t-I don’t know.” Nini replied with a thin lipped smile before leaning down again. 

Ricky watched her, frowning. Kourtney sent worried looks her way too, meeting his eyes questioningly. Gina tried to start up conversation, possibly about an update on her mums job, but he waved her off. 

“You tired from the show Neens?” He murmured trying to coax her usual chattiness out of her. He even had a bunch of follow of questions ready. Like what part are you most nervous for? Or what’s your favorite song? Or-

She just nodded but didn’t look up. 

Nini stared at the dark cafeteria table in an effort to hide her tears and willed them not to fall because come on, ‘why am I even upset? I’m the one who moved on. It’s good that Gina’s settling into the group right? Right.’ Kourtney who was now sat beside Gina (again) broke off into giggles (read: guffaws). 

The sudden lack of chatter made her lift her head and blink. 

“What’s going on?” She questioned as she discovered the mostly empty table aside from Big Red who was hastily packing his stuff and Ricky. 

Ricky leaned down a bit to try meet her eyes. “Gi and Kourt have gone to the bathroom. As far as I remember Carlos and Seb have to find good lighting, EJ’s gone to ‘find himself’ and Big Red is going wherever Ashlyn’s gone.” He smirked 

Nini’s mouth formed a wordless oh as she nodded. “Everyone’s leaving me!” She giggled nervously. 

“Not me. I’m still here?” Ricky said. A few moments of silence passed before Nini shrugged and rested her head back down again, this time her face turned to the side so as not to be rude. 

She expected him to do his usual “I’ll catch you later, Neens” line and follow Gina. He didn’t. 

Ricky held in a sigh and ruffled his hair, a sign he was tense, before gently winding her arm across her back and a bit around her waist. She slid easily against his hip with the plastic bench seating and without comment. 

He continued eating his fries (and Big Red’s fries) with one hand whilst lightly rubbing Nini’s waist with the thumb of his free hand. Ricky was comforting her from something he didn’t even know. 

She stared blankly off into the distance in deep thought. 

...

“I’m worried about her, man” 

“Same. I mean those shoes with that sweater? It’s like she’s forgotten how to colour coordinate. Something is really wrong.” Carlos nodded along to Ricky’s words. 

“Something’s rotten in the state of Utah. Your teeth if you keep eating all my lunch- quit it!” Seb grappled with Carlos for his snacks. 

Ricky’s heart tugged as he watched her stumble over the lyrics in her solo. Miss Jenn looked at her wits end at this point. Or maybe that’s just her usual look. 

“Nini love, just take five okay?” Her tone screamed exasperated. “Let’s run the Stick to the Status Quo number people!” Ms Jenn ordered and faffed about rushing people onto the stage. 

Nini shook herself out of her daydream and muttered apologies as she got in the way of the props team. She nearly became one with the floor for a second. 

Ricky’s eyes travelled up and down her body and she traipsed over with a shy smile. She didn’t say a word to him but her cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Nini looked beside her as Ricky and his usual cheeky grin came to play. 

“I don’t think they make pennies anymore. And besides, I’m a Pisces. I’m spacey.” Nini said and tapped her fingers on the arm rest. 

“Horoscopes ain’t real Neens, it’s time you admit that,” Ricky teased and bumped her knee gently with his. She lost herself for a moment with Deja vu of their late night “nothing” conversations. 

“It’s time you get up on stage, I heard Ms Jenn call for you.” Nini shook herself outta the old memories and elbowed him, nodding to the stage. 

Her lip quivered slightly so she bit it, directing his attention to there. 

“What can I say? I was distracted.” Ricky smirked and she rolled her eyes in disbelief before shooing him. 

...

The creaking of the bedroom door opening caught her attention. Nini tried not to be disappointed when she saw her Mum shuffle inside. 

“I bought up some fruit! It’s nice to have my daughter actually home at the weekends” She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Ah yes. The others had gone to the cinema to see some horror movie. She had declined- and by that I mean she read the groupchat invite from her notification bar but didn’t read it. 

The woman noticed her daughter shove the piano aside with more force than necessary. 

“You’re pushing yourself sweetheart.This isn’t some musical piece where you have to condense your feelings down into a two minute number. Take your time! And your iron tablets.” She winked and chucked Nini’s chin affectionately. 

Nini kept a small smile on her face until her Mum left the room (and didn’t shut the door properly. Great.) before collapsing back onto the duvet. Her right hand banged against the keys making some ungodly sound that in all honestly sounded better than the chords she had been coming up with. 

...

The polished stage was slippy under her feet. At least that’s what she told herself when she messed up the choreography for the Taylor and Gabriella number again. 

Everyone was on edge, Carlos quite literally as he sat sullen faced at the edge of the stage not even swinging his legs like usual. Opening night was in “T minus 3 weeks people!” and already she was looking forward to closing night. 

“Gabriella, what is going on with you?” 

Gina didn’t even look up to smirk at Ms Jenn’s comments. She was far too taken up with her phone, texting her Mum furiously. 

Carlos inhaled deeply before standing up. “Nini for the last time, your cue is when the drum people and the large violin people-“ 

“Cello”

He shot them a look. “-play the Badum Badum Tss! I should seriously join the acapella group.” 

Seb sneaked an arm around Carlos’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Babe we don’t have an acapella group here.”

“Your point is?” Carlos stamped his foot when the chatter grew louder and people shared looks at his clear frustration. “Maybe then I’d actually have people who listened to me and take things seriously” He sighed out. 

“Woah!” Gina slid her phone into her backpocket and pointed to herself in disbelief. “What do you mean by ‘people’? I got the steps down. Off by heart. Because I know I- we don’t have a lot of time left. It’s Nini who can’t do anything right.”

Nini gulped and clasped her hands together, looking down. 

“She’s right Nini, you’re off tonight. What’s the matter babe?” Kourtney whispered from beside her, pretending to fix the hem of her sweater. “You can’t fight a ghost but you can fight whatever is messing with your head!”

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired.”

“We’re all tired Nina. Look around you! These people have been in the same amount of rehearsals as you, if not more- kick ball change isn’t easy yknow.” Gina snapped 

A chorus of agreements and sighs traversed around the stage. “Can’t we just go home?” Stephie pleaded, squeezing her sore ankle. 

“We can’t go home till the lead knows the routine inside out, top to-“ Carlos pointed at Seb “-bottom!”

“That’ll take a while” Gina scoffed and retied her hair into spacebuns. She noticed Nini’s eyes glisten with unshed tears and faltered. “

Look I’m sor-“ Gina was cut off as Nini legged it into the wings as fast as her legs could take her, muttering hasty apologies and excuse me’s to whoever was working on the sets backstage. 

There was only one person on her mind as she rushed through the empty linoleum corridors. She needed to find it. 

...

“Fuck!” 

Ricky whacked his knuckles off a nearby clothing rack as he practiced his moves in the mirror. Now his knuckles matches the red of his Bolton jersey. 

When he caught sight of Nini peeking around the corner in the mirror his grin return and he swivelled around on his converse heel. 

“Yo Nini!- Nini?” He paled at the sight of the tears escaping down her cheeks and froze. She looked even tinier than usual. 

“Ricky-“ Her voice cracked sending a shoot of pain across his chest. “Can I just have a hug? Please?” She swiped furiously at her wet cheeks. No sooner than the words left her mouth that Ricky crossed the room in two strides and gathered her in her arms. 

As Ricky’s arms encased her frame Nini allowed herself to melt into his solid chest, sobbing. He found himself nearly holding her upright in his arms. 

“What the fuck happened? EJ?” Red hot anger burst through him. He had rarely seen Nini like this. She shook her head stubbornly against his chest and scrunched the back of his jersey tightly in her fists. 

Ricky shook slightly with anger but dug his face into her hair to remind himself that she needed him to hold her. She didn’t need him to make EJ need an X-ray. 

It was a struggle getting her to look him in the eye. It was struggle for him to look her in the eye and see the immense sadness that had been building and building. Ricky cupped her face in the palms of his hands. Nini just looked up at him with her large doe eyes. His thumbs, calloused from strumming the guitar, brushed away her tears only for more to fall and replace them. 

“Hey, hey, hey. C’mere.” He took her hands and slowly lead her to the couch. Nini allowed him to ease her into his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips. His hand that wasn’t wrapped around her waist cradled the back of her head, tucking it into his neck while he pressed a hard kiss to her forehead. 

Nini sighed in relief as she burrowed herself flush against him (Ricky willed away any thoughts that popped up at their close proximity). 

“I’ve got you. I’m here. Richard’s here.” He smiled as he got a breathy laugh out of her. The pair sat in silence for a while apart from the odd sniffle or hiccup from Nini as her sobs slowly died down. She had stopped shaking for the most part, thankfully. 

Racing footsteps, however, caused her to tense against him. 

“Oh there she is!” Kourtney sighed, breathless in the doorway and made her way towards them. Ricky didn’t miss the whimper that escaped Nini. 

“What the fuck happened?” Ricky boomed making both girls jump. He hushed Nini as she gripped the collar of his jersey. 

“Nothing! We just-“ Kourtney was dumbfounded at this side of Ricky. He whispered comforts in Nini’s ear. 

“Well it had to have been somethin’. Nini doesn’t cry like this. Ever.” He hissed. 

“Well if you were around her after you broke her heart maybe you’d retract that shit.” Kourtney’s bright yellow eyeshadow made her glare even more intimidating. She softened as she looked at Nini and carefully sat down beside them on the couch, tucking her legs up. “Besides. Why’s your nickname Ricky? Your name is Richard. Shouldn’t it be Dick?” Her protective mode was on. I mean this was her best friends ex boyfriend. 

The sound of more racing footsteps echoed in from the corridor making the two look up. Kourtney’s hand paused from rubbing Nini’s shoulder. 

“Get out.” No sooner had some of the cast appeared in the doorway than Ricky’s dangerous low tone ordered. “Get the fuck out.” She was tensed up again. Carlos ignored the scowling teen and knelt down in front of Nini, feeling 50 shades of guilty. 

Big Red peeked in and his smile fell upon seeing them, quickly ducking off to catch up Ashlyn. 

Ricky pressed Nini against him as he straightened up on his seat. “I’m not going anywhere, relax” He murmured before directing his attention on them. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you guys said to her but I’m going to find out. But she’s not going to open up to me with you around. Go. Go!” He exclaimed. 

“Bitch I’m up! I’m up! The fuck?” Carlos sauntered out the door, sneaking a look back at Nini. 

“Is she okay?” A random dancer asked nosily. “You don’t even go here.” Carlos snapped before bustling the others away. 

...

The noise of the corridor as other classes moved simmered down as did Nini’s crying. 

“It’s not their fault.” She choked out and shook her head, leaning back. Ricky hummed in question. His thumbs grazed her thighs as an ‘keep going’ signal. 

“It obviously is their fault babygirl.” The old nickname slipped out but he wasn’t going to allow her to make excuses for others. 

“No!” Nini played with the chest lettering on his jersey. “It really isn’t. I’ve just been-“ She got distracted. 

“Yeah? You’ve just been what eh?”

“Lonely. I-I’ve just been lonely.” This grabbed Kourtney’s attention further. 

“Talk to us Neens” Kourtney encouraged her leaning closer to the pair. She swiped away the smudged mascara under her eyes silently. 

“I think Gina is an amazing person-“ Nini looked at Ricky with wide eyes. “She’s incredibly talented. I can’t even touch my toes! But sometimes I feel so replaced.” She looked away 

‘Replaced?’ Ricky and Kourtney met each other’s eyes. 

“Shit man, I’ve been trying to give her extra attention lately because things with her Mum are rough. She’s considering taking a job offer in another state.” Ricky said softly.

“What? I no! It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not” Ricky gritted his teeth, his clenched jaw making a dimple appear. 

“I could have given you both attention. I just didn’t think to check on you. You’re usually the one giving help, not needing it.” He lifted her chin. “Look at me. And there’s nothing wrong with needing help.” The affection in his tone almost made Kourtney fan herself. 

“I’m sorry because I let things get to me instead of talking about it. I kept messing up in rehearsals. I’m sorry Kourt.” Nini glanced at her best friend who pouted. 

“They shouldn’t have taken their frustrations out on you. Everyone’s tired. Everyone messes up. You’re not the only one! I saw Seb turn left instead of right!” Kourtney gasped dramatically eliciting a giggle from Nini and laugh from Ricky that rumbled in his chest. 

“I’ll go grab you a drink from the cafeteria.” Kourtney patted her knee twice and smiled as she swung out the doorway. 

Ricky smiled down as Nini nestled into his neck once more, eyes closed in tiredness. He tried not to jerk as her lips brushed against the skin. 

“You’re wearing that cologne again aren’t you?” 

“Yep!” 

...

Nini scrambled to shove her change into her purse in the lunch-line queue. Teenagers traipsed up after her, vying for the remaining Thursday Tater Tots (or Baby Taters as Gina called them). 

She smiled to herself as she seen red cheeked Big Red crack some jokes to Ashlyn at the drinks table. There was no punchline!

Her smile grew further as she approached the table, admiring the sight of her friends (raucously loud) laughing. 

“Hey! There’s my girl!” Ricky exclaimed and his arm reached out, tugging her onto his lap. “Careful!” Nini laughed as she placed her tray down. 

Carlos wiggled his eyebrows at her from across the table and she tucked her hair back nervously. 

“Hey girl! Did you hear Miss Jenn wants to make Troy fly?” Kourtney shared, with hand motions galore. 

“Fly away, hopefully” Gina teased and Ricky gaped in mock hurt as her and Nini laughed. 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding.” Nini smiled brightly up at Ricky. His heart, like him on his skateboard, did a flip thing and he watched her for a while, lost. 

Ricky leant his head down on her shoulder and tightened his arms around her waist. 

“Ricky! Time to take the airplane mode literally and make you fly!” 

Oh come on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thee wonderful @xxprincessxx
> 
> Hello loves 🌸 Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated if you could spare the time! I hope you’re all staying safe with this virus goin’ about. Here in Ireland it’s absolute madness. Thee amount of people rolling out of Tesco’s with the loo rolls is mental. It reminds me of those abnormal maths sums. 
> 
> Anon, I hope I did your request justice 💕 If you have a request or want to co write I’ve got some spare time on me hands due to school closure! Find me on Instagram @angelamarie_._ or on tumblr @irishtowriteabook
> 
> I popped in some moments from interviews/songs too so it’s kind of like an Ella version of I Spy. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so if my grammar is like that of a two years old? I’m sorry! 
> 
> Love ye, Ella


End file.
